


Bad Loser

by GiveThemARest_WaitNo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Phandom - Freeform, Tickling, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveThemARest_WaitNo/pseuds/GiveThemARest_WaitNo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are filming a challenge for their games channel. </p><p>Phil loses and then some mocking, tickling and kissing happens - the End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Loser

Dan jumps off the sofa dancing enthusiasticly and drops his controller behind him.  
“You see who can professionally push buttons? Yeah, damn right I can!”

Phil buries his face in a cushion.

“This chart doesn't reflect reality! Honestly, when we're not filming I always win.”

“Ooooooh! Poor Phil!”

Dan pats Phil's hair sitting down next to him. Phil crosses his arms and turns away nose high up in the air.

“I don't need your Sarcasm!”

Mockingly Dan tickles Phil from behind and despite his will the older boy's frown crumbles. Dan works his way around Phil's Sides his hands slowly slipping under the bright blue shirt.

 

Phil collapses onto Dan trying to wiggle out of the other's grasp.

“Dan,”, he shrikes “no!”

 

His hands are trying to pull Dan's away while his body spasms with laughter. Somehow he manages to slip through Dan's arms sliding off the sofa down to the floor. Dan can only get hold of Phil's shirt accidentally pulling it off as it's inhabitant falls panting to the floor.

Dan follows his victim leaving the shirt back on the sofa.

“Dan, stop it! Give that back. I'm cold”

Dan tightly hugs him.

“Better?”

Smelling a chance for revenge Phil grabs Dan's black shirt and pulls it over Dan's head.

“Now it's better.”

 

Dan reaches for his shirt, but Phil throws it as far away as he can buried under his friend.

“Let me go and you can get it back.”

 

Dan doesn't move.

“ Nah, I'm fine.”

“Then let me just get mine.”

“Say please.”

 

Phil rolls his eyes and quickly kisses Dan's neck.

“Please?”

 

Dan rolls off Phil pulling him on top of him. Phil sits up to look for his shirt. Dan follows him and starts to randomly kiss Phil's chest. Phil moans softly and abandons the search for his shirt. Instead he grabs Dan's hair. He pulls Dan's mouth away from his chest to his own lips.

 

The kiss starts tenderly almost shy with both man's hands running over the other's back. Then they pick up speed and hold each other tightly afraid of ever being separated.

 

A furiously blinking red light caches Dan's eye and Phil follows his attention finally taking his lips from Dan's. They didn't turn off the camera and the flash card is full. They smirk at each other. Grunting Phil gets up and stops the recording.


End file.
